


Classifying the unclassified

by Miraculousavenger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, mama may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousavenger/pseuds/Miraculousavenger
Summary: Skye hasn't been classified as a Little, Caregiver or Baseline, moreover, she hasn't been classified at all. When Coulson finds out, he sends May with her to the bureau.Skye is a Little, but will she accept this.





	1. The Test

**Author's Note:**

Skye had been fooling around with some codes on her computer when Agent Coulson came into her room. His face was serious, which wasn't unusual, but he seemed tense. Tenser than normal. 

"What's up, A.C. ?", she questioned when it didn't seem like he was going to speak. 

"We need to talk. In my office", he said before promptly turning around. He walked briskly through the hallway towards his office. Skye hurried to follow along and had to keep herself from bumping into him when he stopped. Coulson walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. Agent May was standing next to the desk. Skye could feel herself becoming nervous. She was still kind of scared of Agent May, even after seeing her with Little Jemma and Little Leo. May was infinitely nicer and gentler to the other two agents than to her. She would often hug and coo at the two, both in Adult and Little Headspace, as would Coulson.

May and Coulson also had a number of rules for the scientist. For one, both had a bedtime. Jemma, who was 8 years old in headspace, had to go to bed at 8 pm, while Leo, who was 15 in headspace, at 11 pm. Both weren't allowed in the lab in headspace and had to eat three meals a day during the usual times, they aren't allowed to sneak snacks or have late dinners without permission of the senior agents. While for Skye, there weren't any rules at all. Except for the normal moral standards. 

"I was looking through your file when I noticed something peculiar. You weren't classified. Can you tell me why?", Coulson asked. His voice was softer than usual. Almost like he was speaking to Jemma or Leo. 

Skye couldn't help but squirm under expecting faces: "I deleted myself from existence. I can't just walk in a classifying bureau to take the test. They would start asking questions like who I am and I'd be arrested".  

"I have decided that you'll be tested tomorrow. I already made the appointment and May will be joining you to make sure you don't lie on the test", Coulson's voice made it clear that it wasn't a request but an order and he wasn't going to tolerate any whining about it. When Skye looked at May to see whether she would protest, she noticed that May wasn't glaring at her like usual.  

Skye nodded before making her way out the room. 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went past rather quickly after the 'talk'. And before she knew it she was sitting in an awkward silence in the car with May. After about 15 minutes of driving, did May finally stop the car. They were sitting in the parking lot of an old, weathered looking building, which had 'The National Bureau of Classification' above the entrance. They climbed out and walked to the front of the building. It may look old and grey on the outside, but once you got inside the walls were painted a happy blue and a thick red carpet laid on the ground.  

"Hello, what can I do for you?", the overly excited receptionist asked. 

"We are here for the test of Skye Coulson", May answered before Skye could even think about answering.

"Okiedokie, I will call in one of the testers, you can wait in the waiting area in the meantime", she smiled before typing something in her computer. May moved to the small waiting room, which was just a few chairs standing a corner, and went to sit down. Skye also sat down and couldn't help but fiddle with her sleave. 

After a few minutes of waiting, a friendly looking woman in pink scrubs walks up to the two. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Martin and I will be taking your test today", she smiled as she led them to a hallway on the left. They stopped after the fifth door and walked in.

There was a small table with two chairs on either side, a small lounge area, and a storage rack in the room. The storage rack was holding a bunch of brightly colored crates.

"First, we will be doing a written test and then you'll be answering spoken questions and after that, there's a special test depending on what you answer on the first two, okay? Are you ready?", she explained as Skye sat down at the table. May was sitting on one of the chairs in the lounge area. 

The doctor gave Skye a pencil and the test sheet before saying: "Try answering as fast as possible while also being true".

Then the test began. It was long an tiring as she had to think about a lot of the questions. After about 45 minutes, the doctor said the test was done. The moved onto the oral part of the test, the doctor would ask a question and Skye would answer it truthfully, while Dr. Martin scribbled down her answer. Again they were done after 45 minutes. 

"Okay, now for the last part of the test we're going to go to play area", Dr. Martin stood up and walked to the left corner of the room, where the colorful rack was leaning against the wall. She took a blue crate out of the rack and sat it on the ground before sitting down next to it. She motioned for Skye do sit down to. Skye sat on the fluffy carpet and looked in the crate. It was filled with a kinds of toys, toy cars, and dolls but also toys for babies. 

"So now you can choose one of the toys to play with, okay?", Dr. Martin said. Her voice was high and sounded more like a coo than anything else. Skye carefully reached in the crate and pushed things around until she found something that interested her. Her eyes focused on one of those plastic sets of keys and she felt drawn to it. She took in her hand and started to fumble with it. It made her feel very happy and calm for some reason.

"Can you show what you got there, sweetheart?", Dr. Martin cooed. Skye felt as though she should be offended by the nickname, but couldn't find it in herself to care. For some reason, she felt too small, too tiny to answer with words so she just held up the toys ring. Dr. Martin smiled gently at her. 

"Good choice, sweetie!", Skye couldn't help but preen under the doctor's praise.

* * *

 

Melinda had been sitting in one of the chairs, observing the entire time. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Skye was a little from the spoken questions she had answered. But watching as she held a baby key ring truly highlighted how incredibly little she was. After a few minutes of Dr. Martin talking while Skye just made faces or nodded, did Dr. Martin stand up.

"It's clear Skye's a little. I'm gonna get the Little kit and fill out the paperwork. I can trust that you will take care of her until I'm back?", She questioned before leaving at Melinda's nod. She stood up and moved closer to Skye. She noticed that Skye was messily chewing on the key ring. 

Melinda reached to take it out of her mouth: "Skye, we don't chew on stuff that isn't made to be chewed on". She made sure her voice was gentle when she said it.

Skye looked at her with large, innocent eyes before promptly putting her fingers in her mouth. Melinda took them out, careful to not upset her while muttering: "We definitely need to get you a pacifier". Skye simply let out a whine when Melinda pulled out her fingers for the second time. 

After a few more minutes of Melinda taking stuff out of Skye's mouth and Skye drooling over everything, Dr.Martin came back with the Little kit and the paperwork. 

"Skye's too little to sign right now, so you will have to. After that, I'll bring you to one of the changing rooms so you can get her comfortable and leave. She seems to be around 8 months old in her headspace", she explained while giving a pen to Melinda. Melinda nodded before signing all the necessary paperwork. 

Melinda just picked her up and carried her to the changing room after nearly ten minutes of trying to coax Skye from the floor. The room was in another hallway on the right. The room was small and clearly meant for the younger Littles. It had a changing pad and a rocking chair and was stocked with diapers, pull-ups, and any other important stuff. It also had a mini fridge filled with bottles and a microwave to heat them. Dr.Martin said her goodbyes, cooed one last time at Skye and then left them to their own. Melinda briefly rummaged through the little kit that was given to anybody that left as a little. It contained a bottle, a few pacifiers, a few diapers, rash cream, baby wipes, powder, some onesies (legless and footies) and finally a generic duck plushie. 

Melinda carefully lifted Skye, who was unbothered by this and still curiously looking around, on the changing pad. She started to undress her when the small girl started to whine and fuss, clearly confused about what was happening. Melinda put her hand on her stomach and rubbed, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. I'm just putting in something more comfortable, baby. No need to whine", she cooed at the newly found baby.

Melinda quickly cleaned her up and put her in a diaper, slipping on a footie pajama before picking her up again. She rocked the girl back and forth, hoping she'd stop fussing. Once the girl had calmed down, she sat down on the rocking chair and held her in her arms. She slit a pacifier between the girl's teeth and gave her the duck plushie. Skye was now just softly sucking on the paci and would clench and unclench her fist around the duck.

Melinda sighed as she looked down at her agent now also her new baby. Littles with a headspace this young were definitely rare. Most Littles circled between the ages of 6 and 12. It was pretty fortunate that a Little this young ended up with two of the highest Caregivers in SHIELD. She can't hold back her sigh at the thought that the girl was alone so long without anybody knowing she needed some extra attention. 

Caregivers were also put on a sort of scale to see how they would interact with different Littles. On the low end of the scale were Caregivers that mostly cared for teenagers or acted more like babysitters or older siblings. On the other side of the scale are the full-time Caregivers, those that care for young Littles and have it difficult not caring, even when the Little is in their big headspace. Both Melinda and Phil were two of the highest Caregivers in SHIELD. 

They would have to install new rules. A new bedtime, maybe even some naptimes. They would have to limit her time on the computer and would need to make sure she got enough physical affection, otherwise, she might get sick. They would need to do constant diaper checks, she knew Skye wasn't going to tell them if she needed a change. They would limit her snack intake and would need to cut back on her caffeine intake. They would also need to buy a high chair, a car seat, some toys, pacifiers, and bottles. 

She sighed through her nose and dialed Coulson. 

"How old is she?", was the first thing Coulson said when he picked up.

May stroked the side of Skye's face as the girl looked up at her. "About 8 months old".

"Okay, wow, we weren't prepared for that"

"Can you talk to Jemma and Leo and tell about their new baby sister. I'll stop at Target in the meantime to get some supplies"

"Yeah, sure. How is she taking it?" A note of worry could be traced in Coulson's voice.

"She's little right now so she hasn't really realized anything" 

"Right, I'm gonna go talk to the kids", Coulson finally said before hanging up.

Melinda sighed through her nose as she looked at the now calm baby in her lap.  

 

 

 

 


	2. The shopping trip and coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the newest chapter of classifying the unclassified. I'm sorry it took so long to post, but I didn't want to post something of fewer than 1000 words so I was struggling a bit. I might edit or add to this later on.

Melinda couldn't help but let a sigh escape her mouth. Skye had been whining and whimpering the whole car ride to the store. She knew the girl was tired and probably confused but it was hard to concentrate on the road with a fuzzy baby in the back. 

"I know baby, you're all upset but I'm right here", she turned in her seat and looked at the girl on the backseat, who was fuzzily making grabby hands. Melinda bit her lip as she finally reached the parking lot of the closest Target. She took the first free spot and quickly got out and went to the backseat. "I'm here baby girl, I'm here".

She hefted the girl on her hip and started walking to the store. She grabbed one of those carts that had a Little seat at the front. At first, Skye fuzzed when she was put down, but calmed down when she was allowed to hold Melinda's hand. Melinda rolled to the Littles section of the store. First, she picked out some baby appropriate clothes. 

She couldn't help the smile when she saw a light blue onesie with the words 'Mommy's Baby'. She also took one with 'Daddy's whipped' and a few with cartoons and plain ones. They would need to return to get more supplies soon, but right now only the essentials are necessary. Next, she moved to the car seats, she bought the first that looked remotely comfortable for a baby. Then she moved to the diaper aisle. She threw some baby powder, rash cream, baby wipes and a changing pad into the cart. She had to guess which size she would need. Skye started whining again when Melinda had to release her hand to take a package from a shelve. 

"I know sweetie, I know. Life's so hard right now isn't it?", Skye immediately calmed down once she noticed that her Mommy's attention was on her. She grabbed on Melinda's leather jacket but kept whimpering with wet cheeks. 

Melinda bent down and rubbed the tears of her cheeks while gently shushing her. She knew it wouldn’t take long before the girl would have a full meltdown so she needed to work fast. She walked to the next aisle at a faster pace, hoping they could get everything and pay before the girl worked herself in a fit.

The next aisle was filled with pacifiers, bottles, baby blankets, Little formula, etc. As she was looking at the ingredients of some of the formula’s, she felt a wetness on her fingers. She looked down to see that Skye had started to suck on her fingers. The girl had lost her pacifier somewhere in the car ride while crying. Melinda shook her head and quickly took a packet of pacifiers, ripping it open and putting the first one in Skye’s mouth. She greedily accepted it and had started to suckle on it the second it was in her mouth.

After that little moment, Melinda calmly collected anything they would need. Their last stop was the toys and stuffed animals section of the store. The aisle was filled with rows of brightly colored boxes on one side and stuffed animals on the other. She scanned the wall until she found a section with more age appropriate stuff. She carefully lifted Skye out of her seat and held her in front of the section. The small girl’s eyes roamed along the shelves. One of her hands reached out to touch a box of colorful blocks.

“Good choice, baby girl”, Melinda cooed at the girl, before throwing the blocks in the cart. They spent another fifteen minutes like this until Melinda decided the girl had picked out enough. They went to the register and paid for everything. Luckily, Melinda had a company credit card otherwise it would have been a painful purchase.

* * *

 

 

The car ride back to base was much calmer. Melinda had taken the time to install the car seat while standing on the parking. She had also clipped Skye’s pacifier to her onesie to ensure the girl wouldn’t lose it again.

When they arrived, they were greeted by an excited Bobbi and a far less enthused Hunter. Bobbi was also a high Caregiver, while Hunter was a Baseline with Little tendencies (which was why he often acted rather childish). Bobbi immediately came towards them, eager to greet the new baby, while Hunter moved to take the bags out of the car.

Melinda was taking Skye out of her seat. The girl was babbling and kicking, clearly in her own world.

“She’s so cute” Bobbi cooed at the Little.

“Can I hold her?” Bobbi eagerly said, her arms already stretched towards Melinda. May thought about it for a few seconds before deciding it wouldn’t hurt, especially because Skye would need to get used to Bobbi.

She carefully helped the baby get situated in Bobbi’s arms. Skye briefly silenced and looked at who was holding her before she, seemingly satisfied with the situation, went back to kicking and giggling. She threw her arms in the air and made high-pitched squealing noises. Melinda couldn’t the soft smile that took over her face. Bobbi bounced her in her arms, a content smile on her face.

While Hunter put the bags in Melinda’s room, she and Bobbi walked to the living room, where they were sure to find Phil and the kids.

And just like expected, Agent Coulson, Jemma, and Leo were sitting in the living room. Jemma was clearly little, considering she was sitting on the carpet playing with a brightly colored puzzle. Leo’s age was harder to determine. He was after all 15 in his headspace and often acted the same on first glance. But it was clear that he was in his headspace from the way he was looking at Coulson.

Once Jemma noticed the new arrivals, she immediately jumped up to greet them. She stopped in front of Bobbi, looking at the baby in her arms.

“Baby?”, Jemma asked, or more like said. Melinda and Phil had discovered pretty early on that although Jemma could speak in sentences perfectly fine, she often didn’t bother, rather saying one word.

“Yes, that’s the baby”, Bobbi answered: “Do you want to play with her?”.

Jemma’s lit up at the suggestion, eagerly nodding her head.

Bobbi walked to the carpet still holding Skye in her arms, Jemma eagerly following. She laid Skye on her back on the thick carpeted ground. 

"You know she's a baby and babies can't play much, right?", Bobbi gently told Jemma: "But you know what babies like to play? Peekaboo"

Jemma seemed to light up at that, happily smiling. Immediately the two of them started to play with the baby. 

Melinda smiled contently at the sight before walking to the couch and sitting down on the other side of Leo. He was looking insecure at his friends. 

May gently bumped her shoulders against his: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", he answered just a touch too quick. May raised an eyebrow at him but evidently decided that he would come to them if there was a problem. They sat in silence for a while, looking at the giggling child and the squealing baby. 

"Want to go play with them?" May asked, but the face he made in response was enough of an answer.  

May couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat at that: "What you afraid she gonna pee on you or something?". Leo's face only scrunched up more with that. 


End file.
